


Fashion Police

by EverCosmicRose



Series: Fandom Prompts [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boss!Reader, Fashion Designer!Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Temps Commission, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverCosmicRose/pseuds/EverCosmicRose
Summary: (Y/n) has a rough day at the Commission.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: Fandom Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Fashion Police

The fashion department of the Temps Comission was never really acknowledged by the field agents (they were too full of themselves). The department wasn't that big and only had a few workers in it. But, it was one of the busiest departments of the Comission. Though, the department's head - (y/n) (l/n) - kept it on track.

"Where is Mr. Novak's cravat?" (Y/n) walked through the chaotic room full of designers running every which way. "He's about to leave for 1650s France and needs it!"

A voice from somewhere replied with a 'Right here!' before (y/n) yelled at them to run it to Mr. Novak.

"That's a kimoNO from me on that pattern, George," (y/n) stated as she looked over the patterns a worker presented her. "Agent Suzuki is headed to early 1800s Japan as a peasant, not a backup dance for Britney Spears."

(Y/n) sighed as "murder walked" to her office. She new it was going to be a long day, she could feel it in her bones.

"Miss (l/n)!" a field agent tried to wave her down. "Is it possible for you guys to get me an outfit for 1790s France in a week?"

"Look, Debbie," (y/n) started which the agent replied with 'It's Debra.' "Debbie, Debra, whatever! We at the fashion department have a policy on a months notice on pieces pre-1900s for a reason. Now you either go to 1790s France next month with a nice outfit, or you go to 1790s France and be accused of being with that outfit of yours. Now, shoo! I have worked to do."

~

(Y/n) sighed as she approved the thirtieth request on an outfit that day. Why couldn't more people go as peasants or something simple for once. Closing her eyes, (y/n) laid her head on her desk with a thud.

"Be careful there," a male voice sounded from the female's doorway. "You don't want to leave the rest of the fashionistas without their leader."

"Har, har, har," (y/n) deadpanned as she lifted her head up to see Five. "Now, what can I do for one of the Comission"s most prized assassins?"

"Well, I just got back from a mission and decided to stop by," Five started as he sauntered over to the seat across from the female. "Especially when I heard you were murder walking. So, what happened this time? Someone mixed up an outfit? An intern broke a corset? Ooooo, did Stanley try to convince you that you would look better in a skirt than pants, again?"

"All above and more," (y/n) replied with narrowed eyes. "Can believe someone asked me to break the policy and make my employees work over time just to go back to 1790s France? I bet it was to see Marie Antoinette."

**Author's Note:**

> Post by swingsetindecember tv show with time organizations/bureaus/police/agencies/whatever should have a department with, instead of tech genius eating candy, it's a harried seamstress or a fashion designer who is like "1450 Italy? Does it look like I have time to dye wool? nO. YOU'RE GOING TO THE 1980s" And throws shoulder pads at the helpless time agent 
> 
> Post by nonlinear-nonsubjective  
> "I literally made three -THREE- 18th century corsets last week. You can wait until one of them comes back, or you can go somewhere post-1920s, because if I have to sew one more god damn channel I will literally lose my mind" 
> 
> "Upper middle class?! You told me upper class! FUCK YEAH THERE'S A DIFFERENCE" 
> 
> "How about kimoNO" 
> 
> "Look me in the eyes. I dont care what you want. This is the 1500s. You absolutely cannot wear trousers" 
> 
> "Another court grown? Here's a novel ideal: go as a peasant for once in your llife. Why do you do this to me? You're fucking sadist that's why" 
> 
> "Don't mind me, I'll be up all night hand painting silk" 
> 
> "THE POLICY IS ONE MONTH'S ADVANCE NOTICE ON PRE-1900s WOMEN'S FASHION FOR A REASON, DEBRA"


End file.
